Hazel and Cream
by animegleek
Summary: Stranded in a remote island and seeing a girl with clear emerald eyes. What else would happen? Is this a new kind of training camp? please review. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1 Kidnappers

_Summary: Ryoma Echizen and the whole P.O.T cast are suddenly 'kidnapped' as they say, and now stranded on a remote island. Well what would you expect if you're stranded? Of course we panic or our veins snap one by one or so I think. Bu t what if they meet someone else…someone important to Ryoma. A girl with cream hair and clear emerald eyes. Just read and you'll understand._

Chapter 1- Kidnappers

Seigaku

"Oi, Echizen~!" Momo whined. "What is it Momo-senpai?" he ask reproachfully, being waken up by a whine is something he never likes. "Do you know those guys in a suit?" Momo ask. "How should I know?" he ask irritated. The regulars stopped playing for a while and just stood there and stare. There were three of them; they were huge and muscular, very. They just stood there motionless, "I'm freaking out with those guys ya know" Eiji remarked. "We might as well ask what they want so we won't look like idiots here!" Ryoma suggested. "Great idea Echizen!" Oishi exclaimed.

Fudomine

"Buchou who are? Why are they approaching us? What do they want?" Kamio babbled. "Slow down Kamio we're going to ask them. If they don't answer we'll do it another way" Tachibana answered his frightened regular.

St. Rudolph

"They're closing in? What do we do, dane?" Yanagisawa ask sweating a drop. "Relax we'll just talk to them" Akazawa said. "Excuse me…" one of the huge men exclaim

Yamabuki

Atsushi grimaced at one of them and looked away. Dan was trembling. Sengoku scratched his cheek "Ano, what do you what?" Minami finally spoke up. "We are here for important business and we do not wish to waste our time" said one man.

Hyoutei

"And why is this precious time shouldn't be wasted?" Atobe ask raising an eyebrow. "We are here for all of you, and we are ask to get all of you!" he said. The Hyoutei team sweat-dropped.

Rokkaku

"Heh, why is that?" Saeki ask. "You are all invited to a very special kind of training" the man said. "What?" Aoi ask quite confused.

Rikkaidai

Yukimura narrowed his eyes; no one had approached his team this formal. "What kind of training?" Yanagi ask curiously. His teammates looked at him, he was the only one who spoke up after 5 whole minutes of glaring.

Higa Chuu

"Hey Kite should I hit this guy?" Kai ask brutally. The man raised an eyebrow. "I think that's not a good idea Kai. I have a feeling they also know some kind of martial arts too" Kite answered, blocking Kai with hi s arm so he won't tackle the strangers. "Well then" the man said.

Shitenhouji

Shiraishi backed away as the man tried to grab him. "What the-?" he gasped. The man tackled them "Oi!" Chitose growled, which wasn't normal for him. The man signaled his companion. Suddenly… all they are seeing is black.

Looks like the 9 teams are all in the same condition… they heard a helicopter's wings.

They all woke up to find each team tied up. "Kidnappers!" Gakuto panicked.

End of chapter 1

_**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TO WRITE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THIK ABOUT IT… **_

_**IF SOMEONE REVIEW THIS THANK YOU AND I'LL BE GLAD TO MAKE THE OTHER CHAPTERS BETTER.**_

_**PLEASE GO EASY ON ME -_**_

_**TNXS!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ryoma's Childhood Friend

_Hope you'll like this one!!!!!!!_

Chapter 2- Ryoma's childhood friend

After Gakuto panicked and Oshitari calming his doubles partner down they were all quiet and think of a plan to escape from this well… happenings. "Okay here's my suggestion when these guys drop us land we'll make a run for it!" Momo suggested. "Nice suggestion Momo-senpai…really" Ryoma snorted. "Well it's all I can think of!" he hissed harshly. "You don't have to –"Ryoma was cut off when he felt his bottom slid some what like a hatch opened. They all looked down to see they're falling. "So much for planning!" Momo shouted. They were all falling in air well all they can do was shout and pray for their lives. They all landed in water. They stood up feeling weak.

They heard a melodious laugh quite menacing but worth listening. "Oi do you mind stop laughing you're irritating!" Momo shouted. "Gomenasai~! It's just that you guys sure know how to make an entrance!" came the voice, chuckling. Some of them looked up to see a girl with long cream hair and clear emerald eyes. She wore a violet short sleeves square neck tee with front pleats and skinny jeans, white slippers. She smiled at them "You do know land is a few inches away from all of you" she stated, crossing her arms. "I don't know who you are but miss you sure are pretty" Sengoku exclaimed as he was in front of her. "Excuse me?" she asks raising an eyebrow. "Sayaka-nee?" Ryoma gasped. She shift her eyes to him and she beamed "Ryo-chi~!" she shouted jumping forward to glomp him(he's in land already). "Let me go nee-chan!" he growled. "Aw you're so mean it's been three or I think five years since I last saw you in America!" she exclaim. The boys look at them "Kagurazaka Sayaka! Nice to meet ya!" she greeted. The boys were all speechless for a while.

After 10 minutes……………

"Eh!" they all gasped. "You mean Kagurazaka Sayaka the pro tennis player!" Eiji asked pointing at her, "You hit the jackpot!" She exclaim letting go off Ryoma. "From this day forth I'll be accompanying you here in this remote island!" she announced. She grinned at them and some of them were gapping. "So you've met her" a familiar voice exclaim.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei!" the Seigaku team exclaim. "Oh sorry to burst the bubble so early but you'll be training here –"Sayaka said her pointer finger up and smiled"- for one straight month" she finished, with a cold cruel voice. The boys gulped. Sayaka laughed again. "What about your coach?" Ryoma ask. She put a finger on her lips "Hmm, oh she'll be fine" she said smiling. _Yeah right! _Ryoma thought.

At Wimbledon…………………….

_**Coach I'll be gone for 4 weeks don't try and find cause I'm honestly fine and besides even if you try and call me the place I'm staying in has no signal at all so you can't contact me and I won't receive anything from you… coach I'll be back I promise**_

_**-yours truly,**_

_**Sayaka K.**_

Sayaka's coach read the letter and was trembling. "Sayaka!" she shouted. Her coach was crying waterfalls.

The remote island…

Sayaka was in a daze. "Honestly what did you do this time Saya-nee?" Ryoma ask quite worried of her coach. "I ditched them!" she beamed. _Knew it!_ Ryoma thought. "What kind?" he asks sighing. "The threatening kind! I told them if they wont let me go I'll wont appear in the tennis world again!" she finished. _I knew it!_ Ryoma thought sweating a drop along with the other regulars. She was still smiling _scary tennis pro!_ They thought.

"You do know your coach run psycho when you're gone" Ryoma sigh. "Oh she won't commit suicide I promise!" she answered. Ryoma grimaced at his childhood friend. "We've been friends since we're little Ryo-chi so be used at my cruel manner" she finished and walked away. "Oh yeah I'm not alone Ga-chan's with me!" she stated. "Ga…chan?" Momo asked raising an eyebrow. "I told you not to call me Ga-chan!" a man's voice shouted. "Urusai" Sayaka barked. Ryoma's eyes widen _How suprising can this get! _He thought wildly. "Hey aren't you Echizen's aniki?" Momo ask. Ryoga looked at them his angry face replaced with a smirk "Ikoso!" Sayaka stated grabbing Ryoga's collar. "Hey I'm havin' fun!" he whined. "Well I'm not when it comes to you…Ga-chan" she sigh. A vein popped on Ryoga's forehead "say that again ice queen" he shouted. "No need to yell Ga-chan I'm just in front of you" she stated. "Crazy woman" he mumbled earning him a kick from Sayaka. "They never change" Ryoma smiled. "How do you know her again?" Shiraishi ask Ryoma. Ryoma blinked he looked around to see a lot of confused looks he sigh heavily "Well she's a childhood friend of mine back in America we've known each other since well, er… she have known me since I was born" he stuttered. "Oh then?" Shiraishi ask excitedly. "Himitsu" Ryoma replied "You got to fill in the rest" he challenged and walked away.

"She's different from personality" Fuji exclaim as he watch her argue with Ryoga.

Meanwhile...

"Wah! coach don't kill yourself!" a staff cried. Sayaka's coach was holding a blade and she was sweating badly. "Sa....ya....kaaa!" she trembled

Sayaka....

"Hmm?" she went and spun around questionly.

End of chapter 2

***Kagurazaka is her last name and Sayaka is her first name I just decided last name first......just a little note that's all**

**So uh what do you think about it?**

**I hope you appreciate reading this….**

**Next chapter will be about the remote island **

**Tnxs for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3 The real training and the true

Hazel and Cream…..

Chapter 3- The real training and the true meaning of her smile

Sayaka lead all of the boys deeper to the island coach Ryuuzaki behind her. She was giggling to herself. "This is my family's island" she said "And that's why you know the whole place" Ryoma snorted. She giggled

"Nee-chan where are you bringing us?" Ryoma ask nervously.

"Ryo-chi be calm the men in suits told you training so training I'll give!" she stated calmly.

"When you use that tone I could sense the danger" Ryoma muttered. She chuckled.

"Ga-chan!" she called seriously

"What?" Ryoga ask "Chibisuke is getting his veins snap one by one" she said sluggishly. Ryoga smirk.

"Yosh minna-san!" she called their attention.

"From this minute your training is going to start…and please don't try to kill yourselves!" she smiled. The boys were quite nervous, confused, and a little frightened. Ryuuzaki can't help but laugh a little. "This is your training" she said. Sayaka gave a smile… a sadistic type. "I could see Mura-buchuo in that smile" Marui gulped. "Take care!" Sayaka cheered. They heard a huge sound to their surprise a boulder came rolling towards all of them and they started to run for their lives.

"Ne vous tuez pas" Sayaka shouted (it's French). She giggled

"Damn so is this the training?!" Marui shouted.

"And what did she say???" Eiji also shouted.

"She said 'don't kill yourselves' something like that" Inui answered.

Momoshiro laughed nervously "She even had the guts to tell us that now that we're about to be crush by a giant boulder!" he shouted furiously.

"So that's what you mean by training huh?" Ryuuzaki sweat drop

"Don't worry sensei I'm sure they'll survive besides…" she said calmly.

She took the megaphone beside her "Get to the base ASAP!" she shouted through the megaphone. Ryuuzaki sigh _You have your own ways just like your mother!_ She thought.

They run and run for their lives "This so sadistic than Fujiko's smile!" Eiji stated. Sayaka left her mouth hanging for a while and then sprinted towards their direction. "Sensei I'll be back" she said. Ryuuzaki waved and smiled warmly. "I swear I don't care if she's a girl as long as I can get a piece of my mind of her!" Rin barked. "WOW! You're veins finally snapped *grin* Good luck with that boy!" Sayaka exclaim coming from nowhere as she stood in front of them. _The heck! What's wrong with this girl? _Niou wondered. She laughed melodiously, this creep out them, she ran together with them "Please don't tell me you're sweating already? You've only run for 15 minutes!" she remarked.

"Later!" she smiled and leaped up from the nearest tree and sat on the branch. "They're still plenty of _those_ traps around so please do better than a cat with nine lives!" she cheered. "We'll survive if you shut up!" Kamio snapped. She laughed hard and stared at him happily. "I see you'll improve better" she said slyly and put her hands on her waist.

"The real meaning of her smile…is suffering" Ryoma gasped. They came to a dead end "Crap!" Shishido hissed. The boulder was closing in "Everyone docks!" Sanada ordered. So everyone did and the boulder passed them all of them survived. "Bravo!" Sayaka praised from afar, clapping slowly. "Let's see what you will do for the next one..." she beamed.

**One Hour Later…**

"Damn it's so hot! When will we reach that base she's telling us? I mean we've been walking like an hour or so I think!" Kirihara complained exhausted. "If you stop talking that'll stop you from wanting water" Yukimara replied calmly. "Giving up already?" Sayaka taunted with unsatisfied eyes "Who told you!" Kirihara barked. She grinned evilly and the wind blew her cream hair. "Hazel eyes…" she said and she jumped to another branch.

Click!

"Echizen what's that you're stepping?" Momo asks.

"I dunno some kind of device I think" he answered coolly.

"Watch out!" Tezuka shouted.

Ryoma looked at his left and saw arrows flying, he just stared Tezuka quickly pushed his rookie on the floor. "Somehow you are killing us softly" Fuji stated at Sayaka. She smiled slyly "The purpose is advancing and accelerating…got it?!" she said to Fuji. Fuji put on his smile and eyed her. "Quite a smart aleck" he said "Thank you" she said. "But…" she trailed. "Better be aware of your surroundings!" she said pointing behind him. Fuji raised an eyebrow and spun around. His eyes widen what was coming towards them where knives, flying (A/N: even I don't know where they came from). So the usual coyote chase started again. "Fui!" Sayaka exclaim. "Meet you at the base!" she said and ran faster than them. "She's killing us Shiraishi-buchuo!" Kintaroo cried. Sayaka smiled "They'll improve I promise!" she said to herself.

**Escaping from the knives and innumerous traps…**

Click!

"What the -?" Saeki exclaim

BOOM!

There was an explosion. Unexpectedly.

"Oh I see they activated the explosion" Sayaka blinked upon hearing the explosion.

"Aren't we lucky we're all still alive" Fuji stated. Kintaroo cough the air he just took in and whined "She's a murderer!" he said. "Don't judge ahead… even I was trained liked that!" Ryoma breathed. "Eh?" they went. He sigh "I mean her smile also means she wants me to be challenge and being this sadistic means she care and wants us to improve for the better" he said dusting himself off. "Really she does it in a different way…that's pretty cute, cruel, and unique of her" Ryoga finally spoke up and sigh "Come to think of it how did _you _get here?" Ryoma ask his aniki "She dragged me all the way from America" he said calmly. "The same old way huh?" Ryoma smirked. "Yup, you know her!" Ryoga said rubbing Ryoma's head. Ryoma grimaced at him and he sneered. "Easy tiger" Ryoga snickered. "Let me go!" he backfired. Ryoga laughed "Fine" he said raising his arms in the air. "For some reason now I understand why she memorized this island" Mizuki mumbled "For now let's concentrate on getting to the base!" Sanada declared. They all agreed.

"AHEM!"

They all spun around and saw her standing 10 feet above them

"You've reached base" she said in a flat tone and rolled her eyes.

They cheered. She smirked

"But this is just the beginning" she said loudly. She eyed them with excitement in her eyes.

End of chapter 3

_**So uh what do you think?**_

_**Please feel free to review or comment about this story so at least **_

_**I know what ca I do fir the next chapters!**_

_**Thankyou!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Story Behind Everything

Umm… about the previous chapters it was lame I think also in the first chapter it wasn't Atsushi in Yamabuki it was suppose to be Akutsu. And I also think it was kinda lame.

Here's the next chapter anyway…

Chapter 4- The story behind everything

"You guys ever wonder why all is this is happening?" Sayaka ask. "Yes, no, absolutely yes! We're all confused!" Kirihara snapped. "Chillax, I'll explain everything." She answered. They walked towards the camp or more like a huge mansion. "Let's see…where to begin with…" she wondered loudly, tapping her lips several tips. "Ah! I know!" she exclaim, she spun around and faced them "I'm sure you've all received a letter a week ago!" she said. "We did" Oishi answered with a flat Come to think of it, it was quite fancy having a seal on it, nya!" Eiji said. She giggled "Yep, and I'm very sure you've read the contents and signed it!" she said making a point. "Yes we did" Yukimura answered calmly. "It was all about a tennis camp…oh crap" Shishido exclaim. tone. "Sayaka laughed at them. "And so you send it back! Fortunately I think you've all forgotten to reada certain part" she teased. They sweat dropped "Playing clever aren't we?" Atobe smug. "It'll be a pleasure" she curtsy and turned away. Atobe smirked. "Also I got to apologize about those men!" she said and looked at them "Yeah!" shouted several of them. "Those were my dad's bodyguards I apologize for the behavior they showed." She said and bowed low. She smiled sweetly that made some of them blush.

"This remote island belongs to our family but to me it's more like a training ground after installing several thingys that they did to improve me and my siblings strength in our certain sports" she said in a flat tone. Fuji made a short laugh "You are very different in personal" he said. "Thanks! Though I'm not use to praises" she said with a tint pink on her cheeks.

"How old are you?"

"Just the same age as you"

"15?"

"Yep"

"So what school?"

"I graduated already" she snorted.

"Again?"

"I said I'm already a graduate!"

Ryoma smirked. "12 year old genius" he bluffed. "Opinion nit being asked!" she sang "With an IQ of two hun –"he was cut off as she dashed toward him to cover his mouth. She laughed nervously and sweats a drop. "Oh Ryo-chi is just sayingthat I once studied in Harvard University" she laughed nervously. They gasped, she rolled her eyes. "Just try and tell them and I wouldn't hesitate to kill you!" she hissed through his ear. Ryoma gulped. "You too Ga-chan!" she chimed. Ryoga rolled his eyes in the air.

They walked toward the camp. Sayaka opened the door and after taking three steps inside. A woman in her mid-twenties, short dark brown hair curled at the end. She wore a maid outfit and she hugged Sayaka and twirled her around as if she'd never seen her in ages. "Maria-san!" Sayaka called between the maids hyper enthusiasts. "Sayaka-sama! You're back!" she said continuosly. She paused for a while to look at the bishounens in front of the door. "Who are they oujo-sama, are they your new guys who stalk you?" she ask looking at them with a 'its-normal' look. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Sayaka yelled.

"Oh so the young mistress brought home a huge bunch of strangers" Maria noted. Sayaka fell clumsily. The boys shook their heads. Among the crowd Maria spotted the Echizen brothers, she let out a squeal. "Please forgive her she's just too motherly like to us since two years ago" she said as she dusted herself. Maria was busy admiring Ryoma and Ryoga. "Maria-san, they will be training here for a month. Please lead them to their rooms," she said turning around and Maria nods her head. ",you don't have to worry about your things they're all in your respective rooms and about your relatives I've sent a letter telling that you attended a training camp and you'll be gone for a month" she finished looking at them her eyes full of mystery and quickly strode away…

A loud honk woke all of them up scramming frantically. "What the heck is going on in here?" Yuushi ask quite furious. They came running downstairs like there was a fire. "Ohayoo" Sayaka greeted staring at the food in front of her the cold metal fork touching her lips. They all stopped and so did the honk. "Awake I assume?" she ask. She wore a black long sleeves shirt with a 'deal with it' print and a pair of baggy jeans. "Hey you've set that up?" Rin ask. "Excuse me but it's already quarter to eight" she said in a matter of fact tone. She sighs. "For being quite a boastful woman and all I advise you all get dressed and we'll proceed through the training" she said standing up and cooed her kitten.

"Nee-chan?"

"What is it Ryo-chi?"

"Get that damn hella honk out!" he furiously went

"Irritated?"

"Never than ever"

"Good! I'll let them take it out later"

"Take it or die"

"Ryo-chi your sharp tongue wouldn't work"

"Yup, you know that chibisuke" Ryoga grinned

"Say that again and I'll make sure to reveal you too have a relationship"

"You're going out of the topic as a matter of fact!"

"Besides this guy/gal…yuck!"

After that they grimaced at each other and went the opposite direction the boys watch in amusement. "Wrong way" she said. "Yeah" he answered. They went to their other direction. Ryoma laughed hard. "Urusai moyashi!" they shouted furiously. "Don't you call me little!" Ryoma shouted backing the middle.

**Finish on with the next CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Training

Chapter 5- Training

Finally they all headed out, some of them kept murmuring. Sayaka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Everyone…" she called turning around. "Our first training would be about accelerating; I don't care whether you are the fastest among the team or the wisest to be called tensai. But in this game I want all of you barefooted and chase every ball at the speed of 0.5" she said her voice placid. "You're bluffing?" Yuujirou inquire. She smiled "No" she simply answered. She clapped her hands and tennis ball machines appeared. "I don't bluff when I say about a certain training" she said and signaled them to follow her.

She removed her slippers and took a deep breath. She took her purple racket out. Adjusting the speed and positioned herself. Three tennis balls came flying followed by another three balls, but she swiftly caught it hitting it back gracefully like a gypsy dancing. Some of them gasped at her. "Now your turn" she said her voice softer and agreeable. "There are fifteen of these machines and I request all of you that will use to adjust it to 0.5. Now if you mastered it go on to 0.4 and so on. I expect great improvement. Good luck." She said, and then followed by the first fifteen, since there are 69 of them adding herself as the head count of 70. (A/N: sorry I'm lazy to write it). After an hour or two in the machines most of them were exhausted. "Now to confiscate your racquets!" she beamed "What!?" they yelled. "Don't worry it's just for a matter of time being" she smiled.

After confiscating their racquets Sayaka drag them to the highest area of the island. "Refreshing…" she breathed. "What are going to do here?" Niou ask. Sayaka smiled back and started to draw a weird drawing on the soil. "What's that? Your drawing stinks!" Ryoga criticized. Sayaka popped a vein and gave him an uppercut "Sorry to be not too good at drawing!" she hissed. "What is that anyway nee-chan?" Ryoma ask. She stopped scribbling and stood up and gave a low sharp whistle. They boys stood up and wandered what she did. "Speed" she murmured and shouted "RUN!" as a command. "What?" a few ask. She started running and the only thing they knew was a group of sea gulls chased them "What the hell!" Shishido shouted. Sayaka merrily laughed "Hurry before they catch us" she said between her laughs. They sweat drop at her charismatic attitude. "Somehow I think she'll drag us to a place much more dangerous" Sanada muttered under his breath "Hey everyone!" she cried calling their attention "Catch this!" she shouted as tennis balls flew towards them "Hey do you plan to kill us!" some shouted. "I don't kill nor do I injure I just want players to improve! Besides those balls aren't that dangerous, there are 15 balls I threw and those who caught it…good luck on your next ride to training!" she said coldly. Coming to the dead end, she giggled menacingly and whistled loudly, the sea gulls flew away. "Now may I call on the 15 boys who got the ball!?" she said both her hands on her hips, her hair was blown to the right.

Sanada stepped forward

Echizen stepped forward

Chitose stepped forward

Yuuta stepped forward

Kamio stepped forward

Kurobane stepped forward and made a pun earning him sweat drops from everyone

Yuujiro stepped forward

Sengoku stepped forward

Hiyoshi stepped forward

Kintaroo jumped forward

Atobe stepped forward

Dan stepped forward uneasily

Marui beamed forward

Eiji and Gakuto leaped forward together

Sayaka stared at the 15 like she expected them "Ja we'll use the *playamatrix" she sighed. She signaled her hand to follow her. The others followed, she was quiet unlike earlier.

She halted and breathes deeply. "Ano Kagura-sempai what's a playamatrix?" Momo ask. She turned around.

"Ever heard of DDR?" she asks.

"Ah yeah"

"You do know about the one they step"

"Yes"

"The playamatrix is also like that… though it revolves with the numbers 1 up to 9. Playamatrix improves your footwork, sight this example… I gave you the pattern…9541368, you need to repeat this pattern at the certain amount of minutes you were assigned by jumping with both feet in each number" she explained looking at them.

"Oh" they all went

She smiled back and they entered an area but this time a closed area. She was still quiet until she spotted coach Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki-sensei!" she called waving her hand. Ryuuzaki approached them. "Having fun in training I assume?" she chuckled. "Actually no" they muttered under their breath. Sayaka continued to smile and casually walked away leaving Ryuuzaki-sensei to discuss things.

Sayaka hummed quietly as she arranged the playamatrix. "I've quite been a charismatic and sadistic one" she said to herself and gave a sigh. "I'm doomed" she said turning down. "That's just how she show she cares" Ryuuzaki told them. "Quite hard to believe" Eiji sweat dropped. Sayaka peeked at the corner and grinned. Ryuuzaki turned around to see her grinning "Sayaka, when do you plan to hide?" she ask. Sayaka a bit surprised blinked and giggled a little. Boy she looks cute! Some of them blushed.

"Everything's ready!" she beamed, still smiling. "Let's go everyone!" the two female called. Sayaka skipped humming quietly a song so familiar to her. "Sanada, Hiyoshi, Sengoku, Fuji Yuuta, and Yuujirou step forward" Sayaka called. So the first five stepped forward. "You know the best part about this training is that you are here with me aren't we compatible!" Sengoku exclaim appearing in front of Sayaka towering her "Well, er… yeah glad to hear but…" she said sweating a drop "Here's the problem, here's on hand saying 'talk to the hand' and here's one saying 'buh-bye'" she finished walking away. Sengoku was left gapping he felt like a tumble tweed just passed in him in the cold dessert. Sayaka sighed heavily, she hate confessions and mostly cheesy and lame lines. "God I'm gonna die in here" she muttered. "Sanada take the pattern 1348965…Hiyoshi pattern 3687642…uh, Sengoku…1368742…ano, Fuji Yuuta pattern 9752684…Yuujirou pattern 8684253. START!" Sayaka announced "15 minutes!" she finished.

After 15 minutes of leaping…

"Gah!" Sengoku panted.

The others started panting hard "Great you all survived!" Sayaka stated flatly as she reset the stopwatch. "Next one –Echizen pattern… 8423579, Chitose pattern 2684597, Marui pattern 1395482, Kurobane pattern… 7952354, Atobe pattern 8651371. START!" Sayaka shouted. "15 minutes now!" she said coldly. They started jumping. _They're better than the first group _she thought………….. "And we're done!" she said stopping the stopwatch. "Surviving?" she asks.

"Last one…Kamio, 7139573, Dan pattern 1463579 –Eiji pattern 1397198, Gakuto pattern 7391357, and Kintaroo pattern 46462862. 15 minutes start!" she said flatly.

So the five started jumping until, after 10 minutes Dan lost his balance Sayaka gasped and ran towards him, "Daijobu?" she ask frantically. Dan nods his head. The guys gaped at her sudden actions. "That's a relief" she said sighing and her hand on her chest "You scared me" she said smiling uneasily. It was their first time they see her being sincere after they met her a day ago. Syuusuke coughed which made Sayaka realize what she's doing and she was awfully silent. Ryoma sighed. Finally, she stood up and said "Continue the five more minutes" she said this time her tone of voice wasn't cold but quite apologetic and concerned she doesn't know why. "Dan-kun if you can't continue don't force yourself" she said concerned. Dan stared at her for a whole minute and smiled "Hai desu!" he said. Sayaka smiled back. "Nee-chan that's new" Ryoma mumbled. Sayaka scratched her cheek. "Hey Ga-chan" she exclaim. "Use my full name Sayaka!" he muttered. "What?" he asks. Sayaka stared blankly. "Never mind" she said and walked away.

"Can I call on all the captains of the teams?" she asks. So Tezuka, Tachibana, Akazawa, Minami, Atobe, Aoi, Yukimura, Kite, and Eishirou stepped forward.

"What do you want us to do, Kagurazaka Sayaka?" Atobe ask. She faced them with full determination. "How about if I say you risk your life?" she asks back. The captains looked at her blankly but she knew they have determination. She put on a crook smile.

"Just…kidding!" she said. Everyone gapped/gulped. "Let's do it another way… how about an obstacle course?" she said her voice rather uninterested of what will happen. The captains nod. "Then it's a done deal!" she beamed. "Yosh minna-san~! Those who aren't captains you can precede to the theatre room Maria-san will show you the way!" she exclaim happily. _Did she really change?_ The captains wondered and sweat dropped. She smiled at them "Gomen demo…this one training is quite hard though it'll do" she said and turned her back. _How far can all of you go?_ She thought.

"What…is…this?" Aoi asks as he sweats drops. What was in front of them was a huge obstacle course. "This is where you will play!" she said smiling. The captains looked at her. "Let me explain…" she said clearing her throat. "First stop you have to cross that huge spinning circle, second you need to answer the given tennis trivia on the screen. Then, you cross the ups and downs. I mean those things that go up and down automatically. You need to insert that log whether you like thin or thick to the corresponding hole you cross it of course finally, you cross the giant balls!. First five to cross it successfully and with a short amount of time goes to the second stage." She explained pointing at each area to clear. "Ja to whom shall we start?" she asks them.

The captains pointed at each other Sayaka sweat dropped.

"Okay how about you Tezuka-san?" she asks

Tezuka stepped forward.

She sighed. "Get your lifejacket" she exclaims her hand running over her temples. _Honestly what a troublesome group of captains_ she thought as she turned her back around them. So it began.

Five players who passed:

Tezuka, Atobe, Yukimura, Shiraishi, and Kite

"That was basically something!" Momo exclaimed chewing some popcorn.

"Second stage!" Sayaka shouted seriously.

"You're all going to stand in a 15feet pole or soft cushioned pillar and….I expect you to cross that spinning blue cushioned cylinder either you jump or you simply dock but docking is quite impossible" she said with a short laugh. "So shall we start?" she asks smiling.

The training for the day finally ended Sayaka can't control herself laughing like there's no next year to come, "Oi, Saya don't you think you're laughing too hard?" Ryoga sweat dropped. "Gomen, gomen! *Datte yo~!" she said breaking into a laugh again. Atobe and Kite blushed in front.

Here's what really happened…

"Here comes the spinner!" Atobe shouted. As he was about to jump he tripped and fell making Kite laugh and smack him square on the spinner. That wasn't all as Kite fell his shorts were loose revealing his sheep pattern briefs this made Sayaka blush nad Atobe screamed… like a girl. And SPLASH!

Sayaka continued laughing tears were falling down and her cheeks were red. Ryoga sigh heavily. "You're a distress" he exclaimed. "And you're awful" she answered. Ryoga sighed. "Come on it's getting late!" she whined and made her pace faster.

End of chapter 5

* * *

Playamatrix- I've heard about this in a sports channel it improves the footwork of a tennis athlete and the way it looks… well I could say that you can rely on the numbers on the cell phone keypad cause that's how the formation looks like (if ever I got wrong info I wouldn't mind if you explain it to me).

Datte yo- but over

Please tell me what it looks like I mind comments! *grin*


	6. Chapter 6 A Rainy day, everyone deserves

Chapter 6 – A Rainy day that everyone deserves

"Yosh everyone 15 swings more!" Sayaka shouted. She put both her hands on her waist and sighs. _It's been two wee – _she cut off as a raindrop fell on her cheeks then followed by another. _Oh it's raining_ she thought softly. "Let's head back everyone!" she shouted. "Ah hai!" they answered. They all ran back to the camp panting. "Mou that was close!" she breathed her back relaxed at the door, drenched. "Daijobu ka, Kagurazaka-san?" Fuji asks panting. "Eh! I'm fine I'm –"she cut off as her eyes replaced swirls. "– okay~!" she finished dizzy. _She's completely out!_ They thought wildly shocked. "I'm a failure!" she cried waterfalls pounding her fist at the floor all fours. "But to be able to face such a level without even overcoming my weak points..." she exclaims softly regretting it and wrapped her arms around her knees. This made them look at her astonished for a while. "I sure can be a total dumb ass. How pathetic" she finished burying her face between her hair and legs.

_That's right it's been absolutely 5 straight solid years since I've been like this…the only one who relieve it was …Ryoga…and…Ryoma-kun desu. To overcome your weak points huh? You can't even do it…but…_

Sayaka pulled out a necklace under her shirt; she'd been hiding and looked at it. It was a necklace with a black lace it hangs a small bottle with water and a straight stick in the middle. "Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed sluggishly and giggled. "That's right you were also my faithful companion!" she said smiling sweetly. The guys looked at her confused. "Eeeeh! You still have that around nee-chan!" Ryoma exclaimed as if he expected it. "Sou! Sou! It's been hanging onto me for five years… somehow whenever I see it, it gives me hope." She said honestly and happily her expression changed from the she-devil to an angelic one. "Come to think of it no one ever saw that right!?" Ryoma asks. "Eh!?" Sayaka blinked. She giggled for a while and made a short laugh. "Of course! And I'm not willing to reveal it at all! So… I hope everyone here understands me; you guys are the only one I told of this. Besides…." She said her aura changed to an angry one "If they found out they'll make copies of this and I don't like that at all!" she said her hands curling to a fist and her aura like Son Goku's in Dragon ball. This made everyone sweat drop. "Unforgivable!" she shouted. "I got some good data!" Inui said to himself madly scribbling notes in his notebook his glasses glinting.

"Oi you really wanna get sick do ya!?" Ryoga asks as he stared at her.

"Honestly you're still drenched yet you don't even hesitate to change!" he snorted.

"You don't have to announce it you know!" she snapped.

With this she stormed away going up to her room. "We better get change too, or else we'll also get sick" Fuji exclaim. They nod and got up. Heading to their respective rooms.

Sayaka used the blower to dry her hair. She stared at her reflection her eyes showed sadness. _Mou! It was a complete weak point…I can appear to be the youngest and strongest player as they claim, but... _ she stopped the blower for her hair was dry already _I can also be the weakest._ She finished looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't know we can improve so much in this area it's all thanks to her!" Momo said happily. "Yeah you're right about that at first I also misunderstood her but the training really paid me off" Oishi agreed. "Yeah I had gotten stronger than before!" Kamio also agreed. "You should be!" Sayaka exclaim as she stared at them coldly in the middle of the stairs. They gave a short gasp. She wore a mocha colored dress that runs up to her knees and a black long sleeves tank top. "The facilities aren't important nor is the profession of the coach may it also be the environment in training **as long as you can improve!**"she said making more sense in the end (a/n: the bold font is the one to make sense). "I'm going to the piano room!" she suddenly said changing atmosphere and turning her back at them. "Choutto!" some of them yelled. She turned around to face them with an irritated face her cheeks puffed. They sweat dropped. "Drop that attitude of yours" Ryoga sighed hoarsely but with a tinge of coolness as he knuckled her head. "Ba – ka "she sang her eyes closed. "If you close a book you should be able to open it again there is no fault in doing this so. Even so, if a closed book isn't open it's just that you say that you don't overlook from your past. Yes there are some instances that you should forget it but, how do you think you can learn if you didn't look at it again" she stated calmly and walked away. "I'll be in the piano room if you need me" she said not turning back.

"Somehow…" Saeki trailed. "Was that an advice?" Momo sweat drops. "Come to think of it…" Eiji started cupping his chin and nodded several times. "From the sadistic type to the cold and cruel extreme to a lamb and angelic type…what's that suppose to mean?" Eiji finished. Some of them fell clumsily to the floor/ sweat dropped. "I guess she's finally feeling comfortable like it's usual" Yuushi remarked. "Ah it seems so" Fuji agreed.

There was a small creak left open in the door. Hands positioned on the keyboard and were ready to land those hands anytime. Sooner the melody started.

Yuushi walked along the corridor hands tucked in his pockets thinking to himself of what will happen next. He suddenly stopped as he heard a soft melody being played and not to mention a soft angelic voice sang except it sang a tune of sadness. He followed the voice only to lead himself to the piano room, there he saw Sayaka playing a sad love song with her angelic and sad voice.

**When the silver rain began to fall **

**I thought that it was part of me**

**Please stop the passing of time **

**The sound of raindrops echoes across the horizon,**

**Something definite that in those days was amrita.**

The song was able to capture him (a/n: these are the few English lines translated from Yui Makino's 'Amrita' it's a nice song I fell in love with it). Yuushi listened until her fingers stopped playing. He made the effort to push himself in and clapped his hands and an encouraging smile drew on his face. Yes he did it and it made Sayaka stand on her chair. "Please don't get rattled I was just enchanted by the song" Yuushi exclaimed. Sayaka looked at him questionably. "Ah, sure" she said sluggishly as she sat down. "Sugoi playing!" Gakuto beamed out of nowhere. "Eh?!" Sayaka sweat dropped. "Can you play another one?" Gakuto asked his face inches from her. There was a huge sweat drop on her cheeks. "S-sure" she answered uneasily. This time the door was left open. She played the song 'River Flows in You'. Gakuto swing his head along with the melody as if it was a lullaby. Yuushi listened carefully and quietly to the song. Atobe upon hearing the piano entered followed by the others (Shiraishi, Saeki, Yukimura, Choutarou, Shishido, etc.). as soon she was done playing she opened her eyes and was surprise to see many of them she was too focus on playing that her ears were close to hear only the melody and no more else. "Ano ne, can I help you guys?" she asks smiling uneasily. "Hey, hey Kagura-chan can you repeat that again?" Eiji asked excitedly. "I'm not someone you order around" she exclaimed. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" Eiji repeated. Sayaka sighed and gave a warm smile her cheek resting on her knuckles as she watch Eiji excitedly chirped.

She watch the fully lit scene she's watching and made a short laugh, this time it wasn't menacing like the first time they met her. "He he sorry!" she apologized wiping the tears. They all looked at her with her curiosity. "Say what is your first impression of this guy is?" Sengoku ask pointing at Chinen who was beside him. Chinen twitch as he was pointed and gave Sengoku a death glare. Sayaka stared and after a second she answered. "A tall living corpse". Sengoku burst out laughing along with Hirakoba-kun. Chinen hung his head. Sayaka continued to stare. Eishirou sigh. Yuujirou controlled his laughter.

"Hey how about we do something appropriate" Sayaka suddenly suggested. "That would be nice" Yuushi answered. Sayaka made a few nods and closed the piano. "But I got no idea" she said with an uneasy smile. "Mind you help me out?" she asks. "Sure!" they chorused. And so their fun began just by giving ideas they got the chance to tease each other.

"Then it's settled!" Sayaka exclaim standing up. "Let's do some truth or dare with a mild concoction of what Inui-san suggested…Penal Tea!" Sayaka beamed. For the team who knew the wrath of that terrible drink turned pale blue. "Nee-chan you don't know what you got yourself into" Ryoma gulped. "Ara! Why is that Ryo-chi?" she asks. The teams who knew gulp. "It's better if we shouldn't tell her!" Kenya whispered to his cousin. "Why can't I agree more" Yuushi sigh. Aoi as heard of the Penal Tea crawled back until his back touched the wall he was sweating profusely. Inui had an evil glint in his own glasses, Yukimura and Fuji's reply…a smile. Sayaka's curiosity crept up even more causing Ryoma too panic. Sayaka was also the kind of person who gets curious can't be stop by a single no or prohibition. "Nee-chan!" Ryoma called. "Hai, Ryo-chi?" she asks in a cute tone. Ryoma felt himself twitching and his hair tangle a little and helpless. "Betsuni" he answered hanging his head. The others sweat drop. "Let's start!" she beamed. "!" they shouted.

**After an hour…**

"I-I-Inui~! Are you sure that's edible?" Sayaka asks sweating hard. "Come on you just have to drink it!" Inui said with an evil laugh as the background. "I-iiiieee!" she shrieked running away but Inui caught her. After seeing what happened to some of them she regretted even mentioning the said drink. As Inui caught her she was in her chibi form crying like a little puppy with big eyes and waterfall tears. "Oh" Inui gasped flatly. "I'm not going to drink that!" she cried. "Doushite? Is there something wrong with the ingredients?" Inui ask curiously. "NO! Everything is wrong!" she cried as she swung herself to left and right to break free but Inui was too strong. "Let me go!" she cried. "Only if you drink this!" he answered. "There's no way I'll – "she was cut off as Inui shove a shot glass and drop her. At first she seems fine but as seconds past her eyes went teary and ran out the room. "I hate you~~~!" she shouted as she ran away crying still in her chibi form. Inui watch her run and at the same time writing notes. "This is rare" he said to himself. Yukimura and the others watch her as she ran away crying. "Okay so whose turn was it again?" Inui asks, he knew without her around he'll be the one to control. The remaining gulped hard.

After the unfaithful game Sayaka decided to not involve such 'vicious concoction' as she calls it. Rain still continued to pour heavily, she leaned her cheek on the window it was cold of course but she remained there for awhile. "Hey you should it first!" Ryoga exclaim handing her a plate with finger foods. "Thanks" she smiled. Ryoga gave awarm smile. Unfortunately she picked up a wrong food instead she picked up a pepper a red one.

CRUNCH!

SCREAM!

PANIC!

WENT TO THE BATHROOM TO WASH HER MOUTH

Ryoga twitched she picked the wrong food and worst she hates pepper and it's an absolute spicy food. He knew she'd be crying for quite awhile.

"What happened Echizen-san?"

"Nothing special"

"But we heard a scream!"

"Oh that! That was just _her_!"

"Her?"

"Yah, Sayaka"

"…"

"Don't worry she'll come back…broken"

"…"

Sayaka returned with red lips and she look weakened or pale or maybe both. She had a gloomy aura. "Wrong…food" she mumbled as she passes the crowd. "Oh so _that _what really happen" Ryoma exclaim. "Nice guess chibisuke" Ryoga smirked. "What do you mean?" Eiji ask curiously. "She ate a spicy stuff and…" Ryoma explained. "…she hates it" both the Echizen brothers finish. "Its lunch time minna-san please eat already" she said with a trembling voice. "Is she gonna be okay?" Oishi ask worriedly. "Somehow. That's how she reacts to spicy food" Ryoga sigh.

Sayaka gave a heavy sigh and slump on the sofa. "I'm so pathetic" she said to herself. "You okay?" a soft voice asks. Sayaka shock suddenly sat straight. The boy chuckled. "Yukimura-san!" she exclaim surprised. Yukimura smiled and continued to approach her. "Can I help you?" she asks smiling sweetly. Yukimura tried to hide his blush. "No not really, it's just that I notice that you are very energetic at some certain circumstances" he exclaim. Sayaka blush a little and looked at the floor. "Ah gomenasai! I didn't mean to offend you" he sweat drop. Sayaka smiled. "No it's okay you didn't do anything. I'm not offended at all" she answered waving her hands. "Ah I see" he sighs. The two of them remained silent for awhile. "Ano..!" they both started and laugh "You go first" he said "No you" she said laughing a little. "Come on ladies first" he said. "No way you were the first one to say a so you go first!" she answered back. "What's the connection with that?" he asks, and they both broke into a burst of laughter again.

* * *

Somehow these two just don't know their feelings yet but soon it will bloom and you know what's the point!

Please review and comment it's always welcome!

Thank you for reading this chapter!


	7. extra chp a part of someone's story

Extra Chapter 1- A Part of Someone's Story

Young Echizen Ryoma wakes up on a Saturday morning; it was the day he and his aniki will play with Kagurazaka Sayaka daughter of the living legend, the Iron Dragon… Shouko Suzuka who was friends with Echizen Nanjiroh since middle school.

"Ryoga~! Ryoma~!" a sweet child's voice called as she waved her right hand in the air. Upon hearing her, the two boys raced up the orange tree near their house. "Ohayoo Ryo! Ryo!" she grinned sheepishly. "Stop calling us like that!" Ryoga shouted his hand in a fist. "Hihihi, gomen-chi~!" she answered smiling, still. Ryoma looked at the scene as his favorite playmate kept smiling even though his aniki is getting mad and steam bursting out of his ears. "Ga-chan is so short-tempered!" she laughed, "Ne. Ryo-chan?" she ask smiling. Ryoma also laughed. "Shut up Chibisuke!" Ryoga shouted. "Aw, our orange lover is getting mad! You'll get old easily that way Ga-chan!" Sayaka teased. "Shut up you little braniac!" he retorted. Sayaka continued to laugh.

"Oi, brainiac! Catch this!" Ryoga shouted. The three of them (Ryoma, Ryoga, and Sayaka) were playing tennis at the Echizen's backyard in America. "Too slow orange lover!" Sayaka shouted. "Ryo-chi try and catch this!" she shouted as she served the ball towards his direction. Ryoma walked backwards and was about to hit the ball but slip and his cap covered his view. Boink! He fell on the ground. "Ryo-chi!" Sayaka exaggerated as she ran towards him. "I'm fine nee-chan. I can manage!" he answered. "Oi don't baby him" Ryoga snorted. "Datte~!" she worried. "Che! If you keep doing that he won't get anywhere!" Ryoga replied irritatingly his racquet resting on his shoulder. Ryoma stared at his two playmates. Yes he should rely on his own no more baby-ing him.

After 5 years…

"It's been 2 years since Ga-chan was gone" Sayaka breathed. Ryoma gave a nod, but half of him was glad since no one will tease him anymore and th other half because he won't have anyone to play with when Sayaka is gone. "Ryo-chi…" she trailed. Ryoma looked up at his childhood friend with curios eyes. "Promise me you'll become stronger, stronger than ever in tennis. "She said her cream colored hair blown by the afternoon wind. "Alright?" she smiled.

13 year-old Ryoma wakes up from his slumber.

"Ohayoo! Ryo-chi!"

A feminine voice greeted, her smile was enough to fill his grumoy wake up to make him smirk just a little.

"Ohayoo, Saya-nee"

End of extra chapter

**Please feel free to comment in this story so I would know what to do in the future chapters that I'll be writing please tell me so that I can improve**

**And tnxs for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7 Sadists, Tricksters, and Data

Sorry for the**VERY** late update...here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy it

Chapter 7- Sadists, Tricksters, and Data men's juice

Yukimura served the ball and Tezuka hit it back. They've been rallying for quite a long time. It's boring everyone already; they've been repeating the same serves over and over. Sayaka blew the whistle.

"I think that's enough, you guys are getting nowhere" she stated her hand on her hip.

"Way to save the boredom Kagura-chan!" Eiji cheered. "Although we should be anticipating every minute of this match we kind of felt bored. Why is that?" he wondered by himself.

Sayaka gave a worried smile. "That's fine Kikumaru-san. Please get in we'll have your match against Mukahi-san." At that point Tezuka and Yukimura got out the court just in time to receive their water jugs from Sayaka.

She's finally soft! Those were the words repeating on everyone...that is.

"Sorry to break your match guys, not to offend you but we have little time left and I can't conduct your own personal training if you guys occupy it. Sorry. But you can continue it if we have free time, that is if you still want" she explained to Tezuka and Yukimura.

"I don't see any problem in that. Neh, Tezuka" he smiled. Tezuka gave a nod.

"Glad you guys understood" she sighed. And continued to jut down notes.

_Someday it will come and I'm sure that day is just waiting to be entered._ Sayaka snapped back as she heard continuous snapping in front of her. "Kagura?" Yanagi called his face half a ruler close to her. She blinked back. "Sorry, but what happened?" she ask back. "Eiji just won" Fuji exclaimed. "Oh God, I forgot to take notes" she gasped quietly. "Don't worry I got 99.9% data from that match, you can take a look later on" Yanagi replied. "Thanks" she smiled. Her eyes quickly shifted to the empty court, she examined it further before calling out the next pair to play.

Finally it was over, everyone was busy talking and laughing amongst themselves while she was busy filling out their personal training. She twirled her pen as she walked straight to the 'camp house'

"Is it me or is Kagura-san just being too much busy?" Shiraishi inquired as he cast a look at Sayaka who didn't notice at all. Momoshiro and Eiji and some others nod. "Kagura-sempaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!" called Momo eagerly. Sayaka snapped her head up, a ball came flying behind her sensing it she caught it.

"Woah...that was cool!" Aoi and Kintaroo shouted beaming.

"You guys need something?" she ask softly as she approached the group.

"Not much, we just notice you're too busy to busy yourself" Shiraishi shrugged.

"Not...really" she trailed locking the pen in her notebook. She looked up to see a few worried faces. "Seriously, you guys really have something worrisome to have such sour faces" she breathed.

"Its reverse psychology" Shiraishi answered.

"There's no such thing as reverse psychology" Sayaka replied raising an eyebrow.

"Why'd you say that when most people usually say it?" Chitose ask.

"That's because...usually it comes from persuasion, when a sign/person tells you not to touch the red button you still have the urge to touch it and touch it in the end. See, you persuaded yourself to touch it and is curios to touch it and yet you tell its reverse psychology which is obviously persuasion and curiosity, so I conclude that reverse psychology is really persuasion and a bit of curiosity" she explained.

"Now that's an intelligent answer" Chitose said sluggishly sweat dropping

Sayaka covered her mouth and blushed. "Sorry" she apologized. "Aww, that's fine sempai!" Momo patted her back.

_She looks cute when she blush_, some of them thought.

As they entered the camp house Maria confronted them, "Doushite Maria-san?" Sayaka ask softly. Maria gave a sigh. "Actually..."

_**Sayaka's coach...**_

"Don't do it, Coach Walker!" a staff cried.

Previously Coach Walker can't take the pressure she's feeling for days, Sayaka, her student is gone and to her it's like blackmail but now...its suicide! Yesh! Walker is strangling herself those previous days. One major reason...the Grand Slam which is to be in Paris this year is two weeks away and yes Sayaka isn't around which is why she is lead to a situation as this (A/N: I'll leave it to your imagination guys!)

"Come back my precious student!" Coach Walker shouted.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sayaka blinked continuously before gapping her mouth.

"Crazy enough! Nii-sama is so gonna curse me!" she coughed. "Maria-san I'll talk via satellite to Walker-sensei" she rubbed her temples.

"Let me guess" Ryoma trailed.

"Don't say it" Sayaka raised her eyebrows.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane!" he said.

"Nankurunaisa!" she replied back.

"Anyways...I know!" She pounded her fist on her palm.

"What?" they ask flatly.

"I'll cal you guys when _it's _ready! Ryo-chi ikoso!" with that she pulled Ryoma away.

"Oi, witch what are you planning?" Ryoga asks.

"Nothing much dullface" she retorted back.

"Really Ms. Brainiac!"

"Really"

With that she and Ryoma marched away. Ryoga smirk. "That leaves you middle schoolers, come on follow me" he said but they just stared. "Nice try idiot!" Sayaka laughed. Ryoga popped a vein. "Get back to your business brainiac!" he shouted "Hai~!" she answered between her giggles.

"Nee-chan what's the fuss?" Ryoma ask. "Neh, Ryo-chi I was wondering if you can help me out in a certain problem. Can you?" she said her eyebrows quite furrowed. Ryoma looked back softly. He'd do anything for his beloved childhood friend whom he'd treated like his sister.

"Hey! Hey! You guys!" Eiji boomed. "Stop bouncing Eiji, you're annoying some of them" Fuji chuckled. "Sorry, nya!" he went, "As I was saying...are you guys ever curious to find out what does Akutsu's hair look like if it's down?" he ask frankly. "No" Momo answered. "I'm sure Taka-san has seen it" Fuji inquired. Kawamura laughed innocently (A/N: That's how I describe it), "Actually I haven't!" he answered truthfully. "Eh?" they chorused. "I usually meet him with his hair up already" he rubbed the back of his head and an uneasy smile was seen.

"I have a plan to reveal his hair" Yukimura smiled –sadistically.

"I'm done, Maria-san what are we having?" Sayaka ask softly.

"French cuisine ojou-sama" Maria answered.

Sayaka frowned at the said food. "What's the matter ojou-sama?" Maria asks. "Oh nothing" she answered with an uneasy smile. "I was really looking forward to a Japanese style but we can do it tomorrow anyway" she smiled, stretching her arms.

Jin came out of his room groaning "Get out!" a girl's voice shouted. Akutsu looked up eyes wide he didn't move then they bumped."Darn~! I'm sorry Akutsu-san" Sayaka apologized. Akutsu just stared their position was just too awkward, Sayaka was on top of him her clear emerald eyes staring straight in his dull brown eyes. It was captivating. "Erm, Akutsu-san?" Sayaka ask her hand lent down. Snapping back he took the charity. Huh? Why? Sayaka smiled brightly. "Sorry about that!" she said. So the two walked quietly back to the living room. Sayaka went first turning the doorknob "Mi –"she was cut off as a huge bucket of water splashed over her, wet. Akutsu stared incredulously. "Uh-oh~!" Fuji and Yukimura went still with the sadistic smile on their faces which were identically similar. "OKAY" Sayaka went taking of her cream (a.k.a blonde hair) from covering her face. "Okay people tell me one good reason why I should hold a grudge on each of you involving the Echizen brothers" she said softly but menacingly. "The sadists and trickster planned this" they chorused quickly backing away leaving Yukimura, Fuji, and Niou in front. "What reason?" she asks bluntly. "Glad I didn't wear white" she mumbled under her breath.

"Nothing particularly" Fuji smiled

"So this was your purpose huh, Sengoku!" Akutsu exclaimed. "Nice show" he smirked.

"Glad you're happy but I'm NOWHERE near that word!" Sayaka screamed.

She was near erupting until Ryoma cooled her down. "You were saying nee-chan?" Ryoma ask ignoring the fact the guys were mentally trembling.

"Yeah, as I was saying I was planning on having a DDR Competition or much better dance battle to improve your reflexes more...ACHOO!" she finished.

"Although let me change first! Before I finish what I was saying" she said sniffing which sounded "Ohdough let me chaynge furst! Befow I fiwish wut I was sawing". A few controlled their laugh as she walked away.

Kamio smirked and Sanada just looked like he saw the pathway to hell.

As she came back the floor was no longer wet and they were all quiet. "Amusing" she chuckled. "Oh! Kagura-chan~!" Eiji glomped her. Oishi sighed heavily. "Um... I'll be explaining now!" she said struggling to keep her balance as a koala Eiji swung happily. "Eiji I think Kagurazaka-chan is having a hard time to balance" Fuji smiled. "Oh! Sorry, nya!" he grinned. Sayaka gave a nod. "As I said DDR Competition or dance battle you guys choose" she said. "We'll take majority wins, mmkay?" she asks calmly. They gave a nod. "Okay DDR?" Sayaka started counting and got 30 votes. "Okay its obvious dance battle won for those who didn't raise their hands which is 40 all!" she summed up.

"Hey don't sum up on your own! Not all of us agree on both!" Shishido suddenly shouted

"I kid! I kid! I know some of you won't agree on the 'eithers'" she giggled. "I love messing you guys up" she sighed and continued giggling. "Alright for dance battle?" she asks grinning. 36 hands rose up. "So the four and who didn't rise up is... Sanada? Shishido? Chinen? And...Akutsu? You guys are fun killers" she blurted out. The said guys grimaced. "Alright! We'll just force you!" she chirped.

"Ja, me and Renji want to make a special contribution" Inui grinned stretching out a PINK liquid with YELLOW strides liquid "We call it the Extreme Golden Remix 2000 Inui Yanagi Version" eyes glinting. Sayaka jumped back.

"You wouldn't dare!" she barked her face turning green.

Bad choice she only receive bad deadly auras coming from the data men. "Get that freaking vicious drink out of my sight!" she shrieked. She backed away hopelessly. _Oh Kami-sama what have I gotten into!_ She thought wildly.

"Saa, want a free test?" Inui and Renji ask in unison.

Sayaka felt like she was gonna puke, quickly covering her mouth and ran away. Inui and Yanagi frowned. As she headed out she felt like screaming but held back until she collapsed. She came back furiously.

"INUI! YANAGI! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU DO IN THE KITCHEN!" she shouted furiously. Ready. Set. Go! She grabbed each of the data men collar and shook them vigorously her eyes just spelled 'it's-on!' "Now this is entertainment" Sengoku chuckled. Niou smirked never had he seen one of their three devils being strangled.

As Sayaka loosen her grip the two collapsed on the floor. Fuji smiled evilly along with Yukimura. "Why do I have the feeling that this reflex training is going to turn out horrible?" she said touching her stomach.

"What's the matter genius?" Ryoga questioned.

"Pitiful stomach telling me the future will be bad" she exaggerated.

Ryoga rolled his eyes.

"Ah, just forget it I'll arrange the studio" she said striding away.

Unknowing to her Tricksters and Sadists are preparing for their nerve breaking ways. Tricksters Niou along with Yagyuu and Sadists Fuji and Yukimura. Sayaka shivered as she neared the door. "Cold~!" she purred quietly. "Puri!" Niou exclaimed. Yagyuu shot him a look, Niou was all planned he was ready, just waiting for the occasion to happen.

Sayaka dragged her boots, echoing through the hallway. She gave a sigh; it seems almost everyone is energetic, quite weird though. She arranged the studio then heading back

She stormed back and banged the door open without hesitation she approached the sleeping Jirou, everyone stared at her curiously. She grinned evilly as she shook the air horn furiously.

"Ka – " Gakuto was cut off

"Hush!" she hissed the evil grin still not leaving her.

Sengoku stood beside her knowing what she will do; he too had an evil grin

_Ready Set Go!_

Sayaka pressed the air horn, loud air honks came and Jirou panicked and jumped 15 feet away surprised. Sayaka crouched down and laugh heavily. She stood up and gave Sengoku a high five. Everyone excluding the two sweatdropped.

"Man, that was hilarious!" she said still laughing and wiping her joyous tears away.

Jirou approached her with teary eyes, "What did I do to you?" he asks Twin Rivers of tears flowing furiously.

"Aha, sorry I just want to know how you will react" she said smiling.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you!" she said patting his head.

"Really!" Jirou beamed.

"Yeah, I guess something edible would do" she shrugged.

"Count me in!" Marui, Kintaroo and Eiji chorused happily.

"Eh?" she slumped her shoulders. The trio kept bouncing like 5 year-olds. "How I wish I never said anything" she said uneasily as she rubbed her shoulders.

Yukimura chuckled. "Marui, you're adding much more problem" he notified.

"No it's fine Yukimura-san I just need to drag myself and all to finish it. By the way we can start the competition now" she clarified.

Niou grinned.

The sadists smiled so brightly.

The data men are prepared.

Good Lord! What will happen to everyone!

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Sanada repeated over and over in his head. _Shit! I don't know how to dance! I'm going to completely humiliate myself! _He mentally screamed in his mind although his face doesn't show. Sanada imagined everyone laughing at him including Tezuka.

Niou was laughing wildly. "I-I-I can-can't b-beli-eve it *laughs* Sa-sa-s-sanada fuku- *laughs* - buchu-o *laughs*he*laughs* doesn't k-know how to d-d-dance *continuous laughing*"

Sanada was horrified at the image and then there was all his team laughing at him. His aura just got heavier.

Sayaka noticed Sanada's heavy depressing aura and sweatdrop. "Sa-sa-sanada-san!" she called carefully.

"I can do it!" Sanada suddenly yelled. Earning him looks, confused stares, he blushed, embarrass.

"Can do what? Sanada-san?" Sayaka asks. Obviousy she thought that Sanda was the typical one Stoic and all but it looks like there was an etch of something else. Sanada is freaking out? Huh?

"Ano, daijobu?" she asks carefully.

Sanada blushed, he was totally embarrassed. "Ah" he replied covering his face with his hand.

_Definitely not!_

Sanada imagined Atobe laughing like an idiot monkey, yes, monkey is the '_proper' _word. The way he laughs is like he just took over the world still laughing like an idiot. Sanada groaned inwardly.

"We're here~!" Sayaka chirped.

Now Sanada was really horrified, oh how he wanted to back out, but that is so not him!

As they came in the studio Kamio was all fired up.

"My rhythm is pumping!" Kamio exclaimed. Fire burning in his eyes.

"Nice!" Sayaka smiled.

She pulled out a huge sized puzzle mats and laid them on the floor. Ryoma automatically helped put followed by the others. As they were all done putting the puzzle mats she called their attention.

"Freestyle, Jpop, Rap, Hip hop, Or RnB?" she asks.

"Random!" some chorused.

"Better" she grinned.

She grabbed the radio from the other corner and walked straight to them. She was eager to see them move.

Niou walked away silently, seems like no one noticed him escape the crowd. As he was gliding sideways finding the perfect spot for his prank he bumped into someone, he wasn't going shout an insult so he just stared up to see Yanagi with his eyes close. "Yo Yanagi!" he greeted in a whisper. Yanagi gave a nod and said "You planning something Niou?" Niou grinned. "Yep, and it'll be one of those golden pranks of mine" he explained. Yanagi remained silent and just gave an acknowledging nod and proceeded to meet Inui, for their own plans.

"Alright then, here are simple rules. You lose you do what the winner says, winner moves to higher level and to challenge the next one who won, then moving on and so on and get to the final two players to dance, meaning who won on the semi-final gets to battle the other one who won. Anyway you know it" she explained.

"Alright first stop, Kamio versus Kirihara, choose your song"

"Bomb a head" Kirihara answered.

Sayaka settled the song and the two positioned their selves.

Itusuki started firing questions at Sayaka which was:

"Why are we doing this?" "What is this for?" "Do we really need to be flexible?" "How long are we going to do this?" "Is everyone required to participate?" "Why are you doing this?" "Why? Why? Why?" he went on and on.

Sayaka gripped the clipboard she was holding but in the end she broke it into half. "Itsuki! Bombard your questions to someone else!" she pointed at him. Saeki gave an uneasy smile. Itsuki was about to start again but was cut off as Sayaka sned him a flying ballpen. "Wanna live? Then shut up!" she said deadly. And that's how Itsuki stopped.

Kirihara and Kamio were going to start already.

The first match would be starting; sadists would love to torture them in a natural way.

Trickster would be finding the perfect time to play its pranks.

Data men...poison juices in places.

God! Let the players live properly without losing half of their lives.

* * *

Next chapter would be about the dance competition...may it be successful

Sorry for the late update

Pls review!


	9. Chapter 8 Sanada Crisis part I

Please tell me if it's good or not cause some of the scenes might involve oocness or (a little) lame.

Boy was it long! I'm sorry to keep some of the readers waiting and here it is! Thank you for the correction Yayz HEYO YO-YO about the title...

there are two more of these parts but...it'll be quite hard for me to update like before since we'll be having our monthly test somewhere next week...this is just to satisfy the readers who are reading this...thank you!

Anyway here it is! Mary sue! Mary sue! I'm sorry for letting Sayaka end like this! Please leave a bad or good comment I don't mind as long as I know it'll let me improve. And this is the first part!

* * *

Chapter 8- Sanada crisis

And the first battle began.

Kamio won and well Kirihara... "I want a rematch! Damn this red head! Hey Kamio freak I'm better than you I just lost balance!" he shouted.

"Now, now Kirihara-kun, he won fair and square so please refrain from shouting it's echoing through the whole studio!" Sayaka calmed him down.

Kirihara scowled, but Sayaka patted his head and he calmed down. "Wow, a devil tamer" Marui blurted out.

2nd round : Eiji vs. Gakuto

Song: teknopathetic (J.S.R.F. songs)

Eiji started with a break dance while Gakuto started with an exhibiton. It caught everyone, until...

"Stop copying me!" Eiji shouted.

"No you stop!" Gakuto shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped. 'They've been bouncing for 20 minutes...how do they do that?" Sayaka ask her right eye twitching, continuously.

The song finally ended, Eiji ended with a double flip and Gakuto with quick feet coordination.

They were speechless, "I think it was a bad idea to let two acrobatics compete..." Chitose sweat dropped.

"Ja who won?" the two acrobats asked in unison.

"Uh..." Sayaka trailed as the two came closer to her and she bends back smiling uneasily. "It's a tie?" she said quite questioning.

"NO!" they shouted in unison. "WHO WON! WE WANT TO KNOW WHO'S BEST!" they went furiously.

"Gomenasaiii!" Sayaka shrieked. "Eto, Eji-san desu! It's Eiji!" she spat out.

Eiji bounced with joy as Gakuto pounded his fist on the wall. Sayaka sweat dropped.

_Kuso! Kuso! Kusoooooo!_ Sanada was mentally digging his grave. Although reality he was sulking in one corner, finding excuses (or not) and or finding the right path to get out. Sanada had finally lost his self.

"Next one! Marui vs. Jirou. Song, heartless." Sayaka blurted out. (Heartless by: Kenya West)

Jirou came to the dance floor jumping excitedly as Marui gave a sigh.

"I can't believe I'm going to dance along with Marui-kun! This is sooo cool!" Jirou ranted.

"The pain of having a hyperactive sleepy head is whoa!" Sayaka said to herself.

So they started dancing, well literally Marui can't concentrate as Jirou kept drooling over him, which crept the hell out of Marui. The others let out a chuckle, it was fun watching Marui repel from Jirou.

At the end Marui won, though Jirou was still happy. Weird!

4th round: Kite vs. Zaizen

Err, Zaizen won out of Kite's protest, that he can't dance hip hop

Lil mama: bad as hell

(Got no idea of a song just this one)

5th round: Chinen vs. Gin

Ohh! Robot dance!

Sayaka was trying hard to control her laughter along with others, boy their bodies where stiff.

Though Gin won keeping the rhythm until the end.

They clapped their hands with twitching faces.

Sanada was having his own crisis he doesn't know when he'll be called all he knows form the minute he's called he'd be painfully screaming inside his head. He gave an inward sigh and proceeded to digging his grave deeper, mentally.

"Before the next round starts..." Inui popped in

"...The losers get to drink our drink" Yanagi finished

Sayaka was ready to fire any thing at them but was abruptly stopped when Inui reached for a picture

"You wouldn't" she hissed. "Ja, I wonder what can happen if _we let them_ see _this_" Inui said with a hint of blackmailing – no – it 'is' blackmailing. Inui showed a picture of her in an embarrassing way/posture/even moment (A/N: I'll leave it to you guys whatever embarrassing pose you can think of) "Where'd you get that!" she demanded.

"We have our resources, now if you don't let us use the drink we'll let everyone see this" Yanagi exclaim.

Sayaka blushed furiously, "Ugh! Fine!" she shooed. Inui cackled evilly. Sayaka hung her head in defeat.

The two data men passed her and made their way to the first five losers. God! If there was anything to save those innocent stomachs she'd done so but, no all she can do was kneel on the floor and pray to make their lives longer. Kami-sama! Where did I go wrong in this helpful training!

Sanada dug his grave faster, of course mentally. Jackal upon noticing sweat dropped, Sanada was giving a deadly aura and that means like near dying.

The painful groans of five guys echoed the room, and the fear of that vicious drink has taken over...man how many strong stomachs would stand?

Ryoma grimaced at the sight; Sayaka was mentally slapping herself for being able to blackmail by those two!

"Saya-nee" Ryoma called. Sayaka looked up in a bland way. Ryoma gave a sigh. "The competition" he reminded. Sayaka came back to earth and stood up.

"6th battle: Chitose vs. Kippei" she said in a stressful voice.

The said two stepped forward and started to dance, Kippei lost and much to his dismay the drink was – ferociously bad!

7th battle: Ryoma vs. Jin

Ryoma won Jin grimaced and walked out forgetting about the drink until, the sadists laughed behind him, Jin became aware of the scene behind him and kept pacing and pacing and pacing until.

(Please standby as we fix the animation problems)

There he was, lying on the ground with the yellow plastic sign that says 'caution' on and on around him. Kintaroo poked Jin's body countless time.

8th battle: Kintaroo vs. Aoi

"The battle of the two idiotic freshmens who are too hyperactive to challenge Ryoma –what a combination" Yuushi teased. Ryoma grimaced at him and lowered his cap.

And the battle began.

Loud happy taunts filled the studio as they practically bounce around.

"Ah! That's too bad I lost!" Aoi said loudly.

"Let's do it in a match next time" Kintaroo also said although much louder and excite can be heard in the voice.

And the two started laughing loudly.

"Boy, do they talk loud" Shishido commented.

9th battle: Oishi vs. Mori

Oishi won (A/N:...I don't have any description to start with...sorry)

10th battle: Mizuki vs. Fuji

Fuji smiled eerily. "What do you know Fuji; we really are destined rivals, even in this simple battle we get to challenge each –"he was cut off. "Saa, shall we start now?" Fuji asks smiling irritatingly.

"Bunyip" Sayaka stated flatly.

" Nani?" Momo asks.

"Legendary monster that is said to live in swamps and lakes. I can state that" she explained.

"Ja, Fuji won" Inui went. "So fast" Oishi sweat dropped. "Ja, Mizuki it's your time to shine while drinking this" Inui handed. "I don't think I will shine using that but just to have a momentum" Mizuki said.

"As I was saying Atobe-san no! No, I won't permit you to call your whatsoever thing of a jig to come over here, and to be exact I don't wan –"she cut off as Mizuki's deafening scream echoed the studio.

"Okay Atobe and Yukimura you're next" she stated flatly.

The two said male got up, song –kiss me thru the phone

The two were battling neck to neck. Sayaka squealed.

Yukimura lost but he just chuckled, "What does it feels like when you taste this drink? I want to know" he said.

"What!" almost everyone shouted. Yanagi handed him the drink everyone was silent as Yukimura chug the drink down.

"It's refreshing" he smiled.

Everyone backed away in a corner (except Fuji). "What is he?" Kenya asked.

* * *

Okay I'll cut it to this part for now!

Please review!


	10. extra chp2 Christmas Special

Christmas special for Hazel and Cream!

Hey there! Thank you for being patient with this prince of tennis fanfic...and yeah I know summer is way 3-4 more months so at least I'm giving a little smile for updating...okay enough ranting

Here it is extra chapter 2

The sanada crisis prt 2 has not yet been typed (i'm sorry i'm just lazy so I'm doing it on summer..here in our country)

* * *

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Ryoma called to Sayaka.

"What is it, Ryo-chan?" Sayaka asked as she looked back.

"Are you sure you're going to the business trip?" Ryoma asked in a hint of disappointment.

Sayaka crouched down and patted his head, "Its fine. I'll give you something when we get back. Touya-nii!" she smiled and called back to her brother.

"I've been wondering how long it's going to take you!" Touya, Sayaka's elder brother snorthed. He was tall, green eyes and has the darkest shade of brown, he was fair skinned like Sayaka, "You're sooooo short-tempered nii-san you'll get old easily!" Sayaka sermon.

"Tch! You're just saying that because you're younger than me!" he said quickly tossing his head away.

Sayaka just giggled.

Ryoga looked away, "It's a good time to have you not here. Yeah go away! Shoo shoo!" he said as he calmly rested his hands behind his back. As he was about to face her in order to tease her more, he received a snowball square on his face,"Itte! Hey brainiac what's - " he stopped midsentence as he saw her family's shuttle bus speeding away, "Nye! Bye!" Sayaka waved outside the window

Ryoga's right eye twitched involuntarily, "How did she...?" he thought

Ryoma stared sullenly at the disappearing vehicle

...nee-chan...

December 20

Ryoma was looking out the window bored-ly as if he was expecting someone

December 21

His mother Rinko was getting worried...when you've grown attach to someone it is really hard to let go. Rinko just gave a sigh and flicked Ryoga's nose to stop teasing Ryoma.

December 22

December 23

Ryoam was getting tired of waiting, "Forget it! She'll return next year..ah I know! Maybe nee-chan came home already!" Ryoma thought. He hurriedly got his coat and boots and ran outside the house.

"Oi seishounen! Where do you plan to go!" Nanjirou demanded.

"To Saya-nee!" he shouted as he kept running.

"Make sure to get back before dinner!" Nanjirou shouted.

Ryoma didn't answer but continue to pant as he ran towards her house a street away from his.

"Where's ochibi going?" Ryoga asked as he watch his younger brother run away.

"His best friend" Nanjirou replied shortly.'

"Che" Ryoga tossed his head.

Finally, Ryoma arrived in front of the huge gate, which inside is the Kagurazaka's mansion.

He kept panting, a camera which appears to be beside the gate (brick wall left and right on the right side above was the camera's position). "You! What do you want!" it shouted in English. This startled Ryoma, "Gomenasai!" he shouted.

"Choutto! You shouldn't be shouting! Oh! Hey there Echizen-san!" a little girl's voice greeted.

"What are you waiting? Let him in!" she said.

"Ah right away oujo-sama!" the guy responded.

Ryoma went in the mansion, before he could open the door someone opened it. It was a little girl with cream hair like her Sayaka except her eyes were serene aquamarines, "It's very often to see you here Echizen-san" she said. "Mai-chan is your sister home?" Ryoma asked ahead. The smile plastered on Mai's face was erased, "Why is it always nee-chan! She's not here! If that's what you're here for then –" Mai cut off. "Mai!" her mother called. "I'm sorry Ryoma but Sayaka isn't here yet their business trip isn't over yet" her mother answered with sympathy then smiled, "Tomorrow is your birthday right? So don't be sad and also say hi for me to your dad" she said. "Arigatou auntie" was all Ryoma could sum up to say and ran out of the mansion to head home.

December 24

"Happy birthday...to...me" Ryoma sang to himself as soon as he walked downstairs.

Happy birthday...

Shaboom!

The whole Echizen family looked out their window and was surprised to see snow on it, they all sweatdropped.

"Hey! Ryo-chi! Are you telling me you'll start without me?" a familiar voice shouted.

Sayaka-nee!  
Ryoma ran out the door and saw her grinning, "Like I'll miss your birthday moyashi!" she winked

Ryoga laughed out loud at that, include rolling on the snow.

"I'll grow! I'll show you nee-chan!" he said.

Sayaka smiled, "I know. Now happy 6th birthday Ryo-chi!" she said gently and placed a gift in his hand, it was none other than a simple karupin made stuff toy. Ryoma marvelled at the stuff toy and hurriedly took it in, "I want a cat like this!" he said. And yes after a year or two he got what he want.

-fin-

* * *

What do you think?

I finally updated the story though it's just an extra chapter..but I hope you guys appreciated it!  
Happy holidays!'

Any forms of reviews are accepted, negative or positive as long as it is for the better! and also tnxs for reading!

-animegleek-


	11. Chapter 8 Sanada Crisis part II

Hi! Animegleek here! Finally updated…thanks for waiting!

You might find the end a little rush…but thanks for waiting patiently! I'll update as soon as possible…if ever…still reviewing for entrance exams so please understand!

Thank you!

* * *

For the 12th round

Song: Nothing in this world by: Paris Hilton

The song started on and on

_So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by_

"Hey what do you expect us to dance!" Niou retorted

Sanada pounded his fist harder on the floor

"Sanada don't destroy the floor" Yanagi sweat-dropped

Niou who was trying hard to concentrate…

"Seriously why do we have to train like this? We could just use machines for work out or we could just play tennis matches. Warm-up exercises first might as well a ranking match and then – "

"OH SHUT UP!" Niou snapped

"Thought that will never stop" Shishido twitched.

Niou won at the end with Ibu scolding himself

"Shinji!" Kamio and Tachibana called out worriedly with frustration

"Well no matter what. Ibu! Drink!" Sayaka commanded.

Inui stepped forward the mumbling Ibu without further words opened Ibu's mouth and poured the drink inside his mouth.

"Too bad that wasn't Inui" Fuji smiled.

Yeah it was Niou who copied Inui.

Ibu collapsed and Kamio dragged his body away.

13th round: Tetsu vs. Yuuta

"Neh, Tezuka do you think technic music will work?" Fuji asked. Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Like hell he knows about the music world that much.

He gave a shrug reply, "Well then I'll use it" Fuji continued.

After 5 minutes…

"Oh to let Fuji-otoutou win you use music Ishida Tetsu cannot dance in" Sayaka thought to herself.

14th round: Kabaji vs. Itsuki

(A/N: sorry I have no idea for the music!)

"Kabaji, win this thing!" Atobe ordered.

Yeah right like Kabaji can

"Itsuki wins!" Sayaka shouted.

15th round: Masami vs. Kaneda

As Masami stepped on the puzzle Kabaji gave a loud grunt, he paled – "I give up! I give up! Just don't let me drink that thing!" he screeched.

"Okay Kaneda won" Sayaka slowly said as Masami walked away.

"Do we still…" Inui ask.

"No. Spare one at least" she raised a hand.

16th round: Masaya vs. Touji

After 5 minutes

"Touji wins!" Sayaka and Ryoma said at the same time.

Sanada's aura dimmed "Oi fukubuchuo" Marui sweatdropped.

Since the grave was done it was time to create a tomb of his own…customize

Yukimura watched in awe as Sanada's aura turned darker every round

(A/N: Sorry I'm getting lazy so I'll just narrate the round a few comments and the winner)

17th round: Kouchi vs. Kita

I heard that Aragaki is pretty good in coordination…maybe he might win" Chitose blinked.

And Aragaki Kouchi did

18th round: Shiranui vs. Shudou

"Shudou wins!" Sayaka yawned.

Niou snuck out of the area and got back with soap. He saw a few headed out to get drinks or go to the comfort room. Since everyone was busy focusing on the dance thing and watching as Zaizen flip a song after another.

He rubbed the soap a few centimeters away from the door

"What are you up to Niou Masaharu?" Yagyuu asks as soon as he noticed Niou got out of the room and hid something in his shirt.

"Oh the usual. Don't stop me Yagyuu, this might add fire in here and maybe better to keep an eye on Sanada who seems depressed for unknown reason.

And I thought they knew why…

After a good soap polish Niou stood in one corner keeping an eye on the next round.

19th round: Uchimura vs. Hinya

"Heh, I'll win this, dane!" Yanagisawa taunted Uchimura.

Music started, Bass Down Low by: Cataracts.

Before Yanagisawa could move Uchimura was break dancing

"Whoa! That guy can dance!" Kirihara gasped.

"Of course he can, dummy" Kamio smirked.

Sometimes Uchimura dances with Kamio (maybe?)

"It isn't that bad, ain't it, dane?" Yanagisawa ask taking the drink from Yanagi

Yangisawa started quacking out but before reaching the door he slipped from Niou's soap. Now that was an entertaining.

20th round: Nomura vs. Minami

Minami won, sweet revenge for his partner.

Oh yeah the past losers started groaning in one area where they were all piled up except for Yanagisawa who was just about to be moved in that certain area.

21st round: Akazawa vs. Kenya

"The Naniwa speed star is here!" Kenya shouted.

"Neh, Yuushi does that really run in your blood?" Gakuto asked.

"Don't ask" Yuushi rubbed his temples.

Akazawa only sweat a drop.

Song: Starstruck by: Lady Gaga

They were both good unfortunately Kenya was better.

Akazawa pinched his nose and drank the thing in one shot and ran halfway to a nearby wall.

"And he's done" Sayaka whistled.

Sanada saw Akazawa faint and hit his jaws hard on the floor he hurriedly pounded his fists, "Sanada" Yagyuu worried him.

22nd round: Inui vs. Yuushi

Song: Funky Dealer (J.S.R.F Songs)

"I won't lose" Yuushi smirked.

"Oh a megane battle!" Eiji mused.

Inui froze he knew he can't dance but he ALSO knew he won't drink that juice.

The dance went on while Inui just made hand gestures or snapping his fingers and moving his hips left and right – mechanically.

"It's obvious Inui is having a hard time and he's near brain dead" Sayaka stated plainly.

By the end Inui failed since he didn't REALLY DANCE.

"Your fault, your lost so you're gonna drink it" she said holding his nose while Yuushi hold his back and as she poured the drink in Inui who kept refusing.

"Noooooooooooo!" Inui yelled.

There Inui lay in the ground with a bit spill of the drink twitching for a little while.

"Ja the next round is between Ryou vs. Hirakoba" Sayaka went

Shishido narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going to lose!" he thought.

"Like hell I'll drink that thing" Hirakoba smirked.

After 5 minutes…

"Shishido drink!" Hiyoshi handed the drink.

"Jane, Ootori!" he put a cool aura.

And the yakiniku scene happened again (Shishido and Ootori creating a romantic-ish scene)

"Shishido-sempai!" Choutarou yelled.

"Woof" Sayaka deadpanned.

24th round: Amane vs. Atsushi

Amane made a pun to his expectations he was kicked but… to hard he was really unconscious

"Amane forfeits!" they all (conscious) raised their hands and Atsushi was the winner.

No comments. (the cast)

* * *

Sorry for my lazy writing but yay! Finally updated!

What do you think?

Please review

Positive or not as long as for the good of the story!

Tnxs for reading!


	12. Chapter 8 Sanada Crisis part III

The third and last part of Sanda Crisis

**To The Ecstasy Speed Star:**

Sorry but Sayaka and Yukimura won't end up together in this fic because I just specified it as Adventure and Humor so sorry to disappoint you…but I do hope you take time to read this chapter….

Same goes to everyone! Thanks for all those who reviewed/alerted/favorite this story

It'll come to an end already there will be two more chapters and goodbye Hazel and Cream…

Thanks a lot everyone!

* * *

"Proceeding to the 25th match: Ga-chan vs. Jackal" Sayaka announced.

"Hey! Why am I included?" Ryoga retorted.

"What are you a free loader? Hell your involved so shut up and dance, idiot Ga-chan!" she snapped.

"You braniac! Just wait till this is over!" he shouted.

"I'm in front of you so hush your voice Ga-kun!" she replied.

"You little~! You're worst than chibisuke!" he said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!" she answered sarcastically.

Ryoga popped countless veins and stomped towards the dance floor.

"I'll choose the song" he said.

"Do what you want" she answered jotting down some notes she observed from the previous matches.

On the Floor by: Jennifer Lopez

"…Gawd! That's so two months ago!" Sayaka interrupted.

"How the hell would you know?" he snapped.

"Duh, the author listens to music so hush up Ga-chan. Anyway start. I don't care anyway, I won't listen – Ryo-chi please hand me my earplugs!" she went.

"Usu!" Ryoma replied heading away.

"Thanks! Here Ryo-chi, cover your eyes" she handed him a blindfold.

"Arigatou" he answered.

"If you don't want to watch get out!" Ryoga finally shouted.

"No way, neh Jackal-san you win Ga- kun is not worth it!" Sayaka went

"I refuse!" Ryoga cut in.

"These three are entertaining" Saeki sweatdropped.

The dance battle began

In the end Jackal still won

"Told ya you're not worth it" Sayaka smirked.

"Shut up Saya!" he narrowed his eyes.

"Next round 26th round: Shishido vs. Kurobane" Ryoma announced nonchalantly

Song: Born This Way by:Lady Gaga

"Of all the song…" Shishido twitched.

"No refusals – just start" Gakuto snorted.

"…well it'll pass anyway – might as well bear with it" Kurobane said.

After 3 minutes….

"Shishido wins!" Sayaka announced.

"Oh my stomach hurts!" Kurobane groaned.

He started for the door….

An unnoticed smirk ran to Niou's mouth

As soon as Kurobane set foot on the 'polished' floor he quickly slipped, "Nani!" he yelled sliding outside.

"A good trick I've learned" Niou snickered.

He looked around if someone saw it…fortunately for him Yagyuu was the only witness.

This is fun.

27th round: "Koharu vs. Hiyoshi"

Koharu glanced at his competitor and bashfully batted his eyelids.

"I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Hey there, cute boy" he winked.

Hiyoshi felt his stomach churn

"Got to concentrate" he thought.

As they started dancing Koharu took the chance to get nearer…

Nearer…

Nearer…

Nearest….

Nea –

"Ah! What the f***! I can't handle this anymore!" Hiyoshi yelled.

He decided to run away and just curse in one area

"I feel his pain" Momo sympathized.

Kaidoh agreed to that.

"Err…moving on to the 28th round: Yagyuu vs. Yuujiro" Sayaka went on.

Song: Baby-t by: Guitar Vader

Yagyuu fixed his glasses – he has a problem…

He doesn't know how to dance hip-hop – the only kind of dances he knows is those of classical (-gentleman-).

"But if I backed down from the challenge that's not a gentleman's way….but I do not know how to dance at the same time waltz does not fit in this rhythm and it requires a partner" he thought and so on…

Kai was already starting to dance. Sayaka looked at Yagyuu worriedly – he was so engulfed in his own thoughts.

The song finally ended, "Yuujiro wins!" Sayaka announced.

That was the part Yagyuu came to senses.

"I'm sorry Yagyuu-san" she gave a comforting smile

"Ja for those losers who haven't drunk our juice yet please do so" Yanagi informed and handed Ryoga, Hiyoshi, and Yagyuu the drink.

"Well, all for one, one for all" Ryoga said then they snchronizingly drunk it at the same time

"Oh just chug it down" Sayaka snorted pushing the glass thoroughly making Ryoga chug it all in one go and choke

"Saya!" he groaned before collapsing.

29th match:Saeki vs. Ootori

Song: Go on girl by: Ne-Yo

"Start!" Sayaka shouted.

"Well I'm not good at dancing but I'll try" Ootori gave a soft smile.

After a good 4 minutes…

"Saeki wins!" she said flatly.

"Ootori-kun" Sayaka tapped his shoulder and smiled.

"Here" she handed him the glass.

"I have no choice" he said taking it and chugging it down.

Sanada was already carving his name

GENICHIRO

'U' was the only letter missing.

"For the next round; 30th match: Tezuka vs. Sanada" Sayaka announced

Tezuka gave a glance and walked forward.

Sanada' eyes grew wider.

Something grew darker

"Genichirou, are you okay?" Yukimura inquired.

"Yes I'm fine Yukimura-san" Sanada answered getting up.

He walked towards the puzzle area.

At every move he made they watched him move forward the puzzle area

"He looks crestfallen" Atobe noted.

"He's acting weirder than usual" Niou commented from afar.

Before Sanada could even touch the certain area,

He froze. Stoned. And collapsed.

"Sanada-san! Sayaka gasped throwing her clipboard away and running towards Sanada.

Tezuka gapped for a while, 'Never seen him like this' he thought and crouched down to check his breathing.

"Could anyone please help him? Come one someone just carry him!" she said uneasily.

"Al-alright" Kamio sweated coming forward.

Chitose also walked forward.

"We need one more person" Chitose called.

Gin was the one who volunteered.

"Sanada…"Niou trailed.

"Alright to the…uh – where?" Chitose ask her, looking down at her.

Sayaka gave a sigh, "Bring him first to a nearby room where he can get fresh air and he can lie down" she said.

"Alright" Chitose nods and moved ahead.

"Shimatta!" Niou cursed.

He looked left and right…

Crap!

Since Kamio was carrying Sanada's legs he went first.

They were 40 inches away from the door when something made Kamio slip and glide uncontrollably, "What the - !" he went.

And next thing they knew they were sliding outside.

"Hey you guys o – ah!" the others followed.

Sayaka face-palmed herself and sighed, "Idiots!" she muttered before heading their way.

"Roma, continue the last five matches for me!" she said walking away.

As she reached the area she smoothly glided it which caused Niou to gap.

At least she wasn't dumb to fall for it.

"Alrigth…31st match between Tanishi vs. Nitobe" Ryoma said.

"I'm gonna crush your little body!" Tanishi taunted.

"Yeah like you can, fatty" Ryoma snorted.

"What was that, chibi!" Tanishi shouted furiously.

"Just dance and try to balance properly" Ryoma continued to snort.

"Che! I'll get back to you " Tanishi twitched.

After 5 minutes….

"Nitobe-san wins!" Ryoma announced.

Tanishi sweated profusely.

"Alright time for the daily dosage of the juice" he said.

Tanishi was expecting a glass of it – no – it was a pitcher shoved to his mouth.

"Debourgh!" Tanishi said before his eyes rolled and turned to white. (Debourgh=Demon)

"32nd match: Kaidoh-sempai vs. Yanagi-sempai"

Song: Closer by: Ne-Yo

The two prepared their selves

They finally started – slow but sure.

Everyone watched as the two started dancing – they were good.

"Who'd knew they could dance!" Yukimura smiled.

They were good at European dance style

"The winner is Yanagi-sempai" Ryoma announced.

Truth to be told he was better than Kaidoh.

"Moving on to the 33rd match: Yuuji vs. Taka-sempai" he said nonchalantly.

Song: Pump it by: Black Eyed Peas

"Oh before we start, Taka-san" Fuji interfered and handed him a racquet.

"Alright! BURNING!"

Everyone conscious and prank free sweat dropped

They started dancing Yuuji sweatdropped at his movements. Sure he was dancing…extremely.

By the middle part of it the racquet slipped Taka's grip causing it to hit vertically to the wall in front of him, he returned to his timid self but before he could say something the racquet hit him square on the face,

"Hitouji Yuuji wins!" Ryoma blinked.

34th match: Dan vs. Momoshiro

Song: No air by: Jordin Sparks

"Let's do our best, desu!" Dan bowed.

It was fun doing hip hop for Momo's share but Dan was struggling.

By the end Momoshiro won while Dan had to accept drinking the juice.

"Oh before I forgot, we devised a different beverage for the last match…we call it Orange juice" Yanagi introduced.

"Seems nothing wrong to me" Ryoma inquired.

The drink was pure orange but…after a minute it turns red then after a minute green then yellow and so on.

"Okay what trick is that?" Chitose gulped.

"Never mind proceed to the last part – 35th and last match between Shiraishi and Sengoku"

"Hn! Ecstasy!" Shiraishi exclaimed.

Song: Like OMG Baby by: DJ Earworm

The beat was ecstatic something they were both good at.

"Lucky!" Sengoku gave a Cheshire cat smile.

Shiraishi smirked as he double stepped and so on

(sorry I'm not good at dancing so I'm not sure of the steps and movements so for short I suck at dancing)

After 5 minutes…

"Shiraishi wins!" Ryoma sighed.

Sengoku shivered and turned around slowly, "You know I can drink that later because I just took a vitamins that requires me not to intake any edible stuff for 30 minutes and it wont spoil and, and, and…" he keeps on sweating.

As soon as everything was done Sayaka came back and looked around, "I guess we should call it a day – I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said and moved out.

* * *

If you think this was plain boring then the author totally agrees with you because I was getting bored and I forgot how to laugh for a little while so it sucks I guess?

Anyway any forms of reviews are welcome as long as its for the best

Thanks for reading!


	13. Can be important or not note

Hi!

This is animegleek!

I'm just here to inform you readers that I won't be updating any fics as of the start of July until December or November, so literally means all my ongoing fics will be on HIATUS for 5-6 months and might return next year

I hope you understand! I hope you won't get impatient while waiting for updates!

Thank you so much!

…I sound to overpowering somehow…I can't find the words to please so please bear with it…thank you!

xxxanimegleekxxx


	14. Final Chapter Hello Goodbye Prince

Hello everyone this is the last chapter and I am so thankful for your supportiveness! I promise this is the first and last mary sue character and now I shall end this I will put the credits later on love lots :D

The note I left in chapter 6 at the very end, forget it….though I might make a new fic with Sayaka again but this time I'll make some changes I reassure you….omo I'm too happy today xD

Its been a year so sorry guys!

Final Chapter: Hello Goodbye Prince

* * *

"Thanks nee-chan. So do you have anything instored today" Ryoma asked calmly.

"Non!" she exclaimed. They all looked at her in utter shock. "Unless you want to have a match with me, ochibi" she smirked. "Heh. Why not" he smirked back. "Ahn! Now that is what ore-sama will look forward" Atobe smirked. "Why thank you Atobe" she grinned. "So…." She trailed. "Let's go" Ryoma took his racquet. "Okay" she took hers and skipped beside him.

"Hey! Where are you two going? We're supposed to pack up today!" Ryoga yelled at the two.

"Pack up? Why?" Momoshiro asked.

"Today is the last day, you'll be heading home soon enough. This time safely" Coach Ryuuzaki said.

"…And my coach is in the verge in turning into a psycho" Sayaka informed.

"Already…that was fast" Gakuto noted.

"Hey Ga-chan wanna have a two in one match with me and chibisuke?" she asked.

Ryoga dropped his things and tagged with the two, "Hey you might wanna watch this" Ryoga yelled to them.

"He'll obviously lose nah Chibisuke?" Sayaka teased.

"You said it" Ryoma answered

"What the hell!? Are you even supportive friends!?" Ryoga yelled

"Language Ga-chan. And yes we are very supportive can't you see!" Sayaka laughed.

"You little" Ryoga glared.

Sayaka and Ryoma readied their selves. "A little farewell gift? I hope this will do" Sayaka smiled. "Well then I accept it with great happiness" Ryoma smirked.

Ryoga umpired,"Echizen vs Kagurazaka blah blah blah, one set match" he snorted. "If you're bored get out" Sayaka glared. "I am! So make it interesting for me, Saya!" he smirked.

Ryoma was first to serve. "Twist serve. Seems like Echizen will go all out" Inui noted. "Too pall chibi!" Sayaka returned with ease, he did his Drive B but she returned it again, "15-O!" Ryoga announced. Ryoma once again did his twist serve, "Art of Destruction no 2 Oblivion" she stated and gave him a heavy blow, his racquet thrown out and a hole in the middle. 'She's stronger than before' Ryoga narrowed his eyes. "Sayaka…" Ryoma looked at her seriously. His vein showed up, she stared back coldly. "Sorry I'm serious about this" she said and headed back to her place readying herself.

"Echizen-san, won't you call that?" Yanagi asked.

"Ah yeah 30-0!" Ryoga snapped back.

Ryoma did another twist serve. As she returned it he used Tezuka's Zero Shiki Drop. "30-15". They continued the match for about a minute until, "Game Echizen 1-0! Change courts!" Ryoga said.

"There's something off about this" Eiji said. "It seems she observed Echizen first while giving him an appetizer" Yukimura noted. "Chibisuke, remember what I said on the first day?" Sayaka asked. "Huh?" Ryoma blinked. She smiled, "Don't kill yourself" she said and served the ball. Ryoma ran to his left and smashed the ball, "My dear…." She trailed and served it back easily. "That's!" Oishi gasped. Tezuka narrowed his eyes, "Tezuka Zone!" Fuji gripped the metal. "No, it's not Tezuka Zone. That's Samurai Zone. Seems like the braniac has mastered the technique. She was actually mastering it since she was 11 and I must say she has completed it, that sly girl when chibisuke is still in the process of completing it" Ryoga gave a smug look. "Samurai Zone. So this is the second person to master it?" Yagyuu inquired. "Beats me!" Ryoga shrugged. "Game Kagurazaka 1-1! " he announced.

"Game Kagurazaka 3-1!"

"Oi! Chibisuke is this the fruits of your training!?" Ryoga sneered.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Ryoma huffed.

"I guess its acceptable knowing Kagurazaka-san is already a pro" Inui said.

"Pro or not Inui-san ,Chibisuke can surpass me if he can unlock it" Sayaka stated.

"When do you plan to be wide awake Ryo-chi?" Sayaka whispered.

Ryoma suddenlysmirked and gave a laugh, "Mada mada dane Saya-nee! I'll assure you I'll win" Ryoma pointed his racquet at her. "Time is flowing and so are you…good morning Ryoma" she smirked , "Now shall we?" she asked. "Anytime" he positioned himself and served, "Art of Destruction 22 The Executioner's axe!" she hissed and let the ball add a spin way too fast to be served back, "Not good! That can cause a serious injury!" Chitose gasped. A white aura enveloped Ryoma, "Muga no Kyouchi!" Kenya said in awe. Sayaka was surprised but smiled, 'This will be interesting'. Ryoma served the ball back, "Disperse" Sayaka served back and the ball that he thought he served back passed his racquet and appeared on his other side. "15-0!" Ryoga shouted with pure interest. "Heh, so this is what you've been doing" Ryoma smirked. "I have goal back then, did you Chibisuke?" she asked. He smiled, "I did. Beating oyaji" he said. She laughed, "Fui~ that wish never got old" she smiled and then they rallied for 10 minutes, "Game Echizen 3-2! That's right Chibisuke, win this" Ryoga gave his little brother a thumbs up. The aura around him was still present and for the last ten minutes he had perfectly copied most of the regulars signature moves.

Echizen: 3

Kagurazaka: 3

Sayaka coughed after a while, "So…is this Echizen Ryoma? Or is there another layer of reality?" she asked Tezuka as they took a break. "From the looks of it Echizen has the ability to upgrade his potential." He paused momentarily and looked at the exhausted Ryoma, "He just needs proper training. He has an unusual unpredictable potential, I think his father's blood has run through him carefully but powerfully" he finished. "Did you guys hear that!? That's the longest sentence Tezuka has ever said in the three years we've known him!" Eiji gasped unbelievably, Fuji gave a chuckle, "You're right Eiji. Saa, Tezuka how about you do that often?"Fuji asked. "No" was Tezuka's dull reply. "And Kikumaru…50 laps when we get back" Tezuka glared at Kikumaru, "Nya!? Already! Can't I take a rest first!?" Eiji whined, "Sucks for you!" Gakuto snickered. Eiji glared and gave a pout. "Ryoma has more obstacles to come. Will you watch him for me too? This kid just haven't realized it but what he is showing today is so much more in the future" Sayaka exclaimed. "We are already watching over ochibi, Kagura-chan!" Eiji grinned at him. "Thanks" she smiled and went back to the service line

_This time I really won't hold back…win or lose it doesn't matter anymore_

Sayaka served the ball, "Twist serve?" Jackal said in surprise. "Wait a minute that's…." Chitose stared in wide eyed "Teni Muho…" Shishido gulped. Ryoma smirked and did the same, "These two are on the same level" Tachibana exclaimed. "That's not Teni Muho, right now they are actually enjoying this game. Winning isn't important anymore rather its like a harmless play of rock paper scissors" Ryoga smirked.

"These two are full of surprises" he chuckled.

"Hey you might wanna join Ga-chan" Sayaka said while serving back, "Yeah! You're missing the fun!" Ryoma teased. "Shut up! I'm not" but Ryoga was fiddling with a ball already. "Suit yourself" they both said and focused in their game.

"Game and Match Echizen 8-6!"

Sayaka and Ryoma shook hands, "Nice game! Thanks Saya-nee" he smiled. She grinned, "Thank you too chibisuke" she pinched his nose. He gave scowl, "Jane! Aim for the top Ryo-chi, this is your path, take it with care, do it with passion, and let not riches drive you for the top but your love for the sport okay?" she smiled. He nodded, "There we go!" she turned his cap and laughed. "Come on Ga-chan! We got to pack our things" she slung her racquet on her shoulder, "Yes ma'm!" Ryoga grinned and slid down the chair and messed her hair, "Oh yeah!" Ryoga smirked. He and Sayaka face them and smiled, "Everyone, thanks for your hard work!" they gave them a salute and turned away. The boys smiled and thanked back.

The next morning,

They all chattered excitedly since they were now going home

"Fuu~ I'm going to miss the food they make here!" Momoshiro pouted.

"Idiot, is that really all you think about?" Kaido snorted.

"What was that? So early you want a fight?" Momo snapped.

"Come on!" Kaido snapped back.

"Oi! Momo! Kaido!" Oishi ran towards the two.

Ryoma gave a sigh.

"What's up with them? So early they're already fighting. What a loser" Zaizen snorted.

"Oi! Oi! You certainly don't want to get involve right?" Kenya sweatdropped. "Morning" Yuushi greeted his cousin. Zaizen rolled his eyes and walked away, "And the weird cousins appeared" he muttered low enough so he won't be heard.

"Everyone please gather outside! The plane is waiting for you!" Maria announced.

They all piled outside waiting to get inside. Coach Ryuuzaki was the first person to get inside.

Sayaka spotted Yukimura and gave a wave, "It would be nice to have a match with you someday" Yukimura smiled at her, "Same goes" she smiled back.

As soon as they were all inside and only Ryoma was outside, "Ryo-chi!" Sayaka called out. He stopped and she gave him a hug. The others teased him but he only ignored them, "Here" she took off her necklace and put it onto him, "It's about time this thing gives you the luck" she said. He examined the still standing stick and smiled, "Thanks nee-chan. Let's meet again this time in a real tournament" he said. She grinned, "Then force me to cross dress" she said. "Oh watch me I will" he smirked and gave a one last hug before heading inside. "Bye! Take care everyone!" she yelled at them and gave a wave. Ryoga threw Ryoma an orange and smirked.

The plane finally took off heading back to Japan. Ryoga and Sayaka rode their helicopter and headed back to Wimbledon.

* * *

Finally done! This is the end of mary sue! I really promise I won't make another one but then again this was my first attempt but thank you for bearing with it everyone :)

I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm sorry if I made a lot of errors but thank you for reading it throughout!

Thank you for reading Hazel and Cream everyone

Comments are still acceptable negative or positive as long as it a constructive criticism in this story!

Thanks a lot everyone!

~animegleek~


	15. CREDITS

**CREDITS!**

I would like to thank the following authors and readers:

**Sacchiance**

**L.L. of the Rebellion**

**Romamama**

**OROgoldenpair1**

**PiyokochandeArimasu**

**Yayz HEYO YO-YO**

**Bunnies Are Puffy**

**diaaan**

**ilyPJP19**

**Akirafanatic**

**DixiePixie2011**

**Immortalis Cruor Elf**

**Jjj6562623**

**Koori no Kitsune**

**Bluemoon. Shadow**

**Kagome Echizen Fan**

**Konaito**

For reviewing/favorites/alerted this story! Thank you so much everyone! :D

~ animegleek ~

P.S. I was really ssupposed to put some romance here but sadly my oc turned into a marysue so yeah I failed wht I was suppose to do and forced to revise it making it...worse -.- but thank you and sorry for my sulking D:


End file.
